When it Starts
by Alto2
Summary: From the same 'verse as Being Known, how Viktor and Harry progress their relationship now that they've managed to connect :  Slash, Viktor/Harry


Hey everyone! So, after the great response I got for Being Known I decided to add onto the 'verse. This would be the next one-shot, from Viktor's P.O.V., and it has a little lovin for those of you who asked for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money off this story

* * *

><p>He had taken things slowly, after that night of confessions where so many questions had been answered only for more to appear. Harry Potter was like a skittish colt, to be dealt with gently and approached in as non-threatening a manner as possible. He didn't believe the boy actually feared him, but he was sure the green-eyed boy would be feeling vulnerable after everything and would need time to adjust to this big change in his life.<p>

That doesn't mean he'd been able to get the memory of holding the boy in his arms out of his mind. It may have been unintentional and while they were sleeping but nothing could ruin that memory for him. Even if they'd been squashed on an old couch he was sure had been in that house for ages and he'd woken aching.

So, he bided his time. Sending letters still, but visiting more frequently. The visits wreaked havoc on his sleep, Bulgaria was +2 hours ahead which was enough to cause problems. The multiple international portkey's caused an almost constant headache for day's afterwards. Yet, he couldn't make himself regret any of it, couldn't keep away if he was perfectly honest.

Each day spent in the smaller man's company was soothing to his frazzled life, being around someone who never asked about his job, his prospects to win, but simply wanted to talk about Quidditch, about flying and finding a snitch, was refreshing. He never had to cub his tongue around the other either, frankly commenting on politicians and celebrities alike. Eventually he was even able to coax an insult or two out of Harry's pert lips, something that immediately had Harry breaking down in giggles that warmed his heart.

He was convinced that he could practically live off of Harry's smile alone, as it made him feel contented enough to just sit there watching him shine and laugh all day.

He'd been convinced it would be a struggle, to wait and not push, let Harry get used to freely being himself around him before he approached the idea of having a more intimate relationship. He knew that just because the other boy was gay didn't guarantee he'd say yes, but he'd caught Harry looking once or twice, taking in the width of his shoulders or watching him swallow like he'd never seen a man before. It was quite a confidence boost really, and he felt like that on top of their friendship gave him a good chance. However, he never felt the strain of being patient because he was never truly without, it was just a different kind of being together.

This was strange for the seeker, for he normally rushed forward when he liked someone, caught up in the physical pleasures and head in the clouds for days or weeks until everything came crashing down. It gave him hope though, that if this started different it could end differently too.

Besides, it was not so hard, as he could see the man quite frequently. See those glittering emeralds sparkle as he recalled a funny tidbit from his week, watch those animated hands emphasize something no matter the emotion it involved while he told his tales. To catch those glimpses of Harry's attraction for him, see how his very presence made the boy smile and relax his shoulders like his burden had been lifted if even for a little while.

So, it was a surprise to him that Harry managed to make the first move, but not such a shock considering a good month or two had passed.

They had been at Harry's place again, chatting about their weeks as had become habit during the weekends when travelling was easiest. He had brought up his match the following weekend when they had their standing date of sorts, frowning at the sad accepting look on Harry's face at the news.

Not for the first time he was forced to push anger at the smaller man's relatives aside in order to focus on the person before him, not liking how the other immediately back down at bad news. He hoped to cure Harry of the habit, but he despaired at ever being able too. So, reacting quickly, he immediately asked the other to come see him play. This had been the real reason he had brought the subject up after all.

Those emerald jewels instantly seemed to light up in response, a weary and hopeful smile forming at the corners of his mouth. "You sure you wouldn't mind? I don't want to cause any trouble."

He couldn't resist pulling the other into a hug at this, wondering once again at how perfect the smaller frame fit inside the embrace of his arms. "You could never be any trouble Little Raven," my whisper disturbing strands of his hair gently. "I would love to have you there; it would give me motivation to fly my best after all."

There was a choked giggle next to my chest at this, the slight damp cooling as no new tears fell. "You don't need me to fly well Viktor, you're amazing already." At this he looks up at me, sincerity and affection shining in his eyes.

I can still remember how my heart beat at that, pulse picking up and gaze entrapped by this precious broken soul. I remember how his hair gleamed in the candles we'd lit, the day growing too dark to converse by the sunlight anymore. It had been impossible not to resist touching it, one of my large hands coming up to brush his bangs aside, the feel of it like silk upon my calloused fingertips.

His eyes had gone slightly wide at the touch, but he hadn't moved away from me, instead holding my gaze all the more. I had revealed his scar at the motion though, unintentionally uncovering the object that was a symbol of all of his hardships. A reminder of his parents' death, of the burden he'd had to carry, of his inability to be normal. The faded zigzagging lines of it were stark white against his tanned forehead, a permanent mark upon his skin.

The impulse had hit me at the sight, and I'd been unable to control myself from pressing my lips upon it. The pressure of the raised lines standing out against my lips as they chastely held still before I pulled back to gaze into his eyes again, wishing I could heal all his hurts with that kiss as a mother heals her child's scraps in the same manner, but knowing that his pain was too deep to every completely heal. Just like his scar.

He looked at me with tearing eyes after that, the water gathering around the stunning windows to his soul, and I knew instinctively he understood why I had done that. What I wished to do for him.

I never noticed when things changed, for the next thing I knew he was coming closer, his breath hot against my face as his eyes held me prisoner. His arms tightened around material at my sides, holding me there by my shirt, but I hardly noticed for than his lips were upon mine. There is no way to truly describe how that felt, his lips smooth and soft against mine. Our eyes closed, just using our other senses to feel each other in the tender moment.

My hand had made its way down to cup his cheek, the other arm tightening behind his back, keeping him to me. I remember not wanting the moment to end, for my Little Raven was here in my arms, lips pressed to mine as our magic swirled and played around us. It was so intimate for such a chaste move, but it was supposed to be, for this was the first step. The kiss, the acceptance, our magic playing as it approved each other, it was all the first part.

As I drew back I knew I had to tell him, I needed to let him know what this meant, more than just a kiss it was with our connection. I had to know one thing first though, before I told him everything. So, I drew back, just putting enough space between us to speak as our eyes opened and met. My eyes tried to pour reassurance into his as his nervousness returned, worried about me pulling back.

I went no further though, staying there close enough for our lips to slide against each other as I spoke. "Will you be with me Little Raven? Let me properly earn you and bring you into my life?"

I was relieved, _so relieved_, when I saw no hesitation in his eyes only happiness before he responded. "Of course Viktor, who else could I want?"

At this I couldn't help myself but bring him closer, once more claiming his sweet lips with my own as his heat radiated next to me. Telling him that we'd already completed the first step of the bond, that this was serious and if finished was permanent, could wait for later. Right now I had my Little Raven in my arms and I had to show him how much he meant to me through my actions before words could be expressed to confirm it.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? I'll probably continue this with another one-shot in the future, but I'm not sure if its still moving foreward or if this is stale...kind of hard to tell from a writing standpoint at the moment. So Review and let me know!<p>

Till Next Time


End file.
